1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scan driving circuit with single-type transistors. The thin-film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is manufactured by using the single-type thin-film transistor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As the basic science and application technology continuously advance and develop, the human life is unceasingly getting better. An example is the technology for the image display of television. The television could only display the images with block and white colors in the very early days, but at present, the colorful television set is so common that every family owns one or more while in the past, there might be only one television set in one community, and all of the people in the community watched the same one. However, as several decades have passed, the general television is no longer sufficient to satisfy the needs of the consumer. Because of the usage of the space and the change of the concept, the liquid crystal display has been developed and improved so as to match the requirements in the future.
Because the liquid crystal display has the characteristics of space and radiation, in order to strengthen its advantages, the liquid crystal display made of thin-film transistors has been developed and presented so as to reduce the occupied space. This allows the user to make use of the space more efficiently.
However, the prior art liquid crystal display has drawbacks. For example, in the scan line with resolution of 1280×1024, the required number of the scan driving signal is 1024, and the prior art method is performed by using a 1024-rank logic array circuit. However, such scheme has the following disadvantages.
The area of the 1024-rank logic array circuit is excessively great, and when one of the 1024 ranks of the logic array circuit is erroneous, the display frame following the erroneous rank cannot be normally displayed.
Furthermore, please refer to FIG. 1. FIG. 1 shows a prior art scan driving circuit. In the left side of the figure, there is a power line 20 for providing the power for the circuit, and in the right side of the figure, there is a grounding line 21 connected to the circuit. Besides the power line 20 and the grounding line 21, there is a scan driving circuit of the display, and the circuit comprises three different banks of control signal inputs (W1˜4′ N1˜4′ G1˜4) so as to drive the connected 16 banks of scan circuit units 1˜16. By means of the connection of the different scan lines 24, 25, 26, the column circuits 27 are driven to perform the image scanning. In the prior art, in order to avoid the drawbacks of the mentioned 1024-rank logic array circuit, the two (N1˜4′ G1˜4) of the three banks of the scan line circuits have the same logic signals to be operated in an inverse mode. Therefore, the circuit of FIG. 1 still has the disadvantage of complication. In addition, the signals are easily interrupted because of the multiple output terminals.
Please refer to FIG. 2. FIG. 2 is a perspective diagram of another prior art circuit. As shown in this figure, while performing the scanning, by means of the connection of the circuit and the output of the logic signal of the transistor, the scanning of the images are controlled and driven. However, the connection of the circuit substantially requires more than three banks of control signals. In addition, the connection of the transistor and the array circuit is so complicated that the connection of the circuit is not simplified effectively.